The Way Back/Transcript
(The Ninja plan on how they will take down Nadakhan.) Kai: Thank you. I don't know how we'll ever be able to repay you. Skylor: Let's just say you owe me one. Ronin: Or a few thousand, if we're talking denomination of currency. What? No reward? Dareth: Hey, you'd do the same for us. Only with less pizzazz. Jay: Ugh, I hate to break up the reunion, but may I remind you we have a wedding to stop? Misako: That's right. Jay has his last wish to take the Djinn down. Kai: But since we don't have the poison, it'll be up to us to slow him down. Come on, there's no time to waste. (Everyone rushes off only to be stopped by Lloyd) Lloyd: Wait! If you defeat Nadakhan, his power will diminish. Cole: Uh, yeah, that's kind of the point. Wu: Of course. Lloyd is all too right. If his power diminishes, Djinjago will fall. Ninjago will be crushed. Kai: Even if we win, we lose? Soto: Well, whatever you decide, I sure don't want an all-powerful Djinn calling the shots. You have to take him out if you have the chance. Wu: Ninja, you go stop Nadakhan. The rest of us will return back to Ninjago to prepare for the worst. Jay: Ninja, go! Ronin: Ah-ha, not you, Dareth. Dareth: The Brown Ninja will live to fight another day. Ronin: This way. We'll take the jet down. (Nya walks down the aisle.) Nya: (Whispering) Come on, Jay. Where are you? Dogshank: She's beautiful. Flintlocke: And slower than molasses dripping uphill. Jay: Get ready. (Jay strikes a Pirate with the Djinn Blade.) Oh, yeah, I forgot it did that. Clancee: I h-h-hereby d-d-declare from here until e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-eternity, that this holy temple in which you are married, shall stand the test of time. Nadakhan: You keep looking at the door. You said you would stand by my side, Dilara. Clancee: Do you, Nadakhan, son of the King Khanjikhan, take this girl as your wife? Nadakhan: Aye. Clancee: And do you, Nya, D-D-Dilara, t-t-take him as your husband? To make him all-powerful, freed from the restrictions of love, harm, and added wishes, so sayeth Djinn law? Jay: (He attacks two pirates.) Ha! Two Sky Pirates with one stone. Cole: Jay, focus. Nya: Uh, can you give me a minute to think about it? Nadakhan: (He takes out his guns.) She meant to say "aye." Now finish the ceremony to make it official. Barricade the doors. Let no one in. Continue. Clancee: And under the watchful eye of this seventh sun, may this crown codify this renewal today and years to come. Jay: The entrance to the wedding hall. Cole: Let me help. It's locked. And it won't budge. Lloyd: Maybe if we use all of our powers together. Kai: Fire! Zane: Ice! Cole: Earth! Jay: Lightning! (They break the door.) Clancee: ...and by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you all-powerful. Cole: Ugh, we're too late. Zane: Do it, Jay! Jay: I wish Nadakhan wasn't— Nadakhan: I wish you wouldn't say that. (He prevents Jay from talking.) Kai: Oh, no. He has infinite wishes. Nadakhan: And I don't have to follow any rules. This feels good. Begone! (Nya attacks him, but Nadakhan renders her unconscious.) Nadakhan: Careful, my love. I wish to deal with you later. Sleep. Kai: Nya! Zane: She's in a deep sleep. The only way to break the spell is by defeating him. (Jay mumbles.) Lloyd: I think what Jay's trying to say is we can do this. It's still five to one. Nadakhan: Five to one, huh? I wish I had those odds. (He creates clones of himself.) Five of me to every one of you. When you can't find good help, do it yourself. Let's play fair. I wish the swords away. (He takes their swords away.) All Ninja except Jay: Ninja, go! Lloyd: There's too many. We have to get out of here! (Jay mumbles.) Kai: I want to save my sister too. But we're no good to her gone. Clancee: (He whispers to Jay.) The poison Nya brought with her. It's in the Keep. Nadakhan: What did you tell him, Clancee? Clancee: (out loud) Now, hold on. I wish you'd listen to me for once. I never liked how you treated people. Flintlocke was right. You said this was about us, b-b-but it's only about you! Nadakhan: Well, if that's how you truly feel, you're banished! (He banishes him.) Of course I do appreciate your loyalty. And I can't wait to repay you. But Clancee was right. This is all about me. I banish you too! (He banishes Doubloon and Monkey Wretch.) Dogshank? Flintlocke? Where are you? Bah! Forget them. (Dogshank and Flintlocke secretly run out.) I finally have you all to myself. Lloyd: This way! Cole: There's too many! (Dogshank attacks a clone.) Dogshank: Need help? Kai: Glad to see we're not alone in this. Flintlocke: The only thing good about this situation is being able to knock him out more than once. Kai: Come on. We have to find a way back to Ninjago. (Jay mumbles.) Lloyd: Jay's pointing to the Misfortune's Keep. I think we might want to follow him. Cole: What's gotten into him? Lloyd: Let's find out. Cole: I hope you know what you're doing, Jay. (Jay uses Airjitzu to land on a sky mine.) Flintlocke: He does know those are highly explosive? Kai: Tread lightly. Dogshank: You might want to hurry up. Flintlocke: Throw me, Blossom, and I'll pull you. Are you ready? Whoo-hoo! (The clones approaches them, and Kai lights up his Fire.) Lloyd: Careful. No Elements. If one of these blows, they could all go up in flames. Dogshank: This will be close. Be ready to shoot when they get here. Flintlocke: Shoot? I can't even hit the broadside of a bar, remember? Dogshank: Oh, right. (She detaches her anchor from the chain.) Flintlocke: Wait. Wait. (The Ninja get on the ship.) Now! (Dogshank throws the anchor on a mine. The clones are defeated, but the ship is unharmed.) Kai: But my sister's still down there. And I'm gonna save her. Lloyd: Yes, Kai, never leave a Ninja behind. And we never will. But we are running out of time. (Nadakhan stays in the wedding hall.) Nadakhan: You pretended to be her to trick me. Clever girl. But clever can only take you so far. I wish...for my love to return. (He resurrects Dilara using Nya's body.) Dilara? Is it finally you? Dilara: My darling, you have done it. Oh, what trouble you must have been through. (Transition back to Misfortune's Keep. Zane tries to take the strip of metal from Jay's mouth.) Dogshank: He banished them right before our eyes. Flintlocke: Fear not, Buttercup. We all know the realms we came from were a lot more welcoming than this world's ever been. Cole: But how are we supposed to stop him? Without the poison, we don't stand a ghost of a chance. Kai: Oh, how long are you gonna say that? Cole: if Nadakhan gets his way, not long. Dogshank: Maybe it's best if we keep our distance. Kai: But that's my sister he's got. Lloyd: Kai's right. We have to do something. But what? Zane: (Zane finally frees Jay.) Whoa! Jay: Aah! We have the poison! Oh, boy, that really hurt. Kai: I thought the poison was gone long ago. Jay: Thanks to Clancee, it's right here. Cole: And you still have your wish. Jay: I do. But if there's anything I learned, it's that wishing for something won't make it come true. We all tried to get something from Nadakhan, and look what happened. Lloyd: It only made him stronger. Jay: Right. But if we really want something, don't wish it to happen, make it happen. Cole: But how are we gonna get close? Jay: Maybe one of us doesn't have to get close. Flintlocke: Me? Jay: You can take the shot from far away. Once he's weakened, we'll do the rest. Flintlocke: But I can't even shoot water in an ocean. Jay: According to Nadakhan. But he never held the real power. We did. Kai: I don't follow. Jay: All his wishes, he could never make them on his own. He needed us to make them come true. Just like when I wished to be rich, he tried to convince me my dad died. But that wasn't my real dad. My real dad lives with my mom, happy in the junkyard. Cole: That's true. Jay: And how did he manage to capture the greatest Ninja this world has ever seen? Lloyd: We all wished ourselves away. He's right. It's worth a shot, Flintlocke. Flintlocke: If what you're saying is really true, then let's see if I've still got my mojo. (He shoots a coin.) Lloyd: If you want something bad enough, you can make it happen. Flintlocke: (He loads his gun with the dart.) Just give me a clear shot. Jay: Leave that to me. (Nadakhan and Dilara united with each other.) Nadakhan: Do you forgive me, Dilara? Dilara: You did what you had to do, so that we could become all-powerful. Nadakhan: But do you still love me? Dilara: Of course. How many times must you ask? Nadakhan: I can now wish all that we ever dreamed of. I can wish you a feast. Wish you luxury. Wish you...romance. Here I stand before my ancestors, the last Djinn King. Our world may have been destroyed, but we will rise again. Dilara: You are the only thing I have ever wanted. You and you alone. Nadakhan: That is all I wanted to hear. All I ever (notices the Misfortune's Keep)...My ship! Jay: Come about, mateys! Zane: This is the moment of truth. Kai: Incoming at 3 o'clock. Cole: Keep them busy till we're at the temple. Jay: Look, there! And dive! Hold! Hold! And slide...and dive! Nadakhan: Hmm. Looks like someone has a death wish. Kai: Looks like we crashed your party. Cole: And to think we forgot a wedding gift. Jay: Oh, I brought a little something. Step away from him, Nya. This guy's about to become French toast. Dilara: My name is not Nya, it's Dilara. And you will pay for your insubordination. Zane: He has cast a spell on her. We must defeat him to save Nya. Nadakhan: You think you can cast me away with my own sword? How little you must think. I wish you gone! (The Ninja dodge his blasts.) Lloyd: Careful, Ninja. We don't want to hurt her in the process. Just do as we planned. Nadakhan: I will squash you like bugs. Flintlocke: Come on, Ninja. Get him in the open. Nadakhan: You have destroyed my works of art. A pity. I suppose you'll make good replacements. Kai: Sure, you're a real tough guy when you get each of us alone. Cole: But let's see how tough you are when we're together. Nadakhan: I wish you still. (He turns Zane into a golden statue.) Cole: Zane! (Dilara laughs.) Nadakhan: And so, the end of the Ninja has begun. Kai: Fire! Cole: Earth! Nadakhan: I wish you both— (He turns Kai and Cole into statues. Dilara laughs again.) Flintlocke: Come on. Jay: Sorry, Nya, I have to do this. (He throws Dilara. Lloyd attacks Nadakhan with his Energy.) He's hit! We've got him! Nadakhan: I wish you still. (He hits Lloyd.) Jay: Lloyd! (Sighs.) Come on, Flintlocke, take the shot. Nadakhan: Now, give me back my sword. (Jay drops his sword.) Finally. I wish... Flintlocke: My shot is yours to keep. (He shoots Nadakhan.) Nadakhan: Tiger Widow venom. (Djinjago falls apart.) No! (Nya regains consciousness.) Nadakhan: '''Dilara... '''Wu: (The citizens gasp.) Move! Move! (The Ninja are turned back to humans.) Kai: The poison. It's working. Cole: His magic is failing. Now, Jay! Now! Jay: I wish...I wish... I wish you weren't a... Nya: Jay... (The poison is shown on Nya's dress and she falls into Jay's arms) Jay: Nya, the poison hit you too! Zane: It only hurts a Djinn, but is fatal to her. Nadakhan: Only one wish, Jay. What a dilemma. Wish me mortal, and she dies. Wish her well...and there is no stopping me. Flintlocke: No. (Dogshank pounds her fists in frustration) Nya: You have to make your last wish. You're the only one who can stop him. Jay: No. Not if that means losing you. Nya: I never wanted to be part of your boy's club anyway. Jay: No, Nya. Don't say that. Nya: Guess it's true. The greatest love stories do always end in tragedy. (She dies. All the Ninja look in grief. Nadakhan takes the sword. Jay sobs silently.) Jay: I wish you had taken my hand, (sobbing silently.) and no one ever found that teapot in the first place. Nadakhan: (He drops the sword.) Your wish...is yours to keep. (Nadakhan falls and time starts to reverse.) Past Nya: The reason you're the only one I've ever let into my heart. Even before you saw a glimpse into our future, I saw it too. You have the wish. Past Lloyd: You'll need it. Past Jay: For when? Past Lloyd: For when it's said from the heart. Past Nya: We're friends. But that's all we are. And that's all we're ever gonna be. Past Kai: Too late. Past Jay: We're a team. We stick together. Past Nya: Thanks, but I can stick up for myself. And just what are you implying by "we?" (Echos.) Nya: We? Lloyd: They're gonna see us. Quick, take cover. (The Ninja, except Nya, Airjitzus behind a billboard.) Jay: Nya, you need to hide too! Oh, forget what I said, just take my hand. Cole: Just take his hand, Nya, or else we're gonna...be spotted. Jay: Nya, take my hand. (Nya does Airjitzu and takes Jay's hand.) Dareth: Whoa. Did I interrupt something? Nya: I remember. I remember it all. Jay: I do too. But how? Nya: Who cares? (Jay and Nya kiss.) Lloyd: Um, I'm getting the strangest feeling of déjà vu. Have we been here before? Kai: Gross. Cole: I'm glad they finally came around. You know, I don't know what had gotten between them in the first place. (Kai looks at Cole with a "seriously" look) Zane: Are we still going to try to stop Clouse? Lloyd: Let's just hope he missed his train. (The Ninja jump down to join Jay and Nya as Dareth contimues to film. Meanwhile, Clouse searches a junk pile in Stiix.) Clouse: It must be here somewhere. Man: Look, a ghost. Get him! (The citizens chase him.) (The teapot of Tyrahn is buried under junk as the salvage ship sails away. A broadcast screen shows Jay and Nya kissing in embrace.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2016 Category:Skybound Category:Episodes of Skybound Category:Episodes Category:Transcript Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu